foodislifefandomcom-20200213-history
Total Drama: Back on Board Episode 3
“Previously, on Total Drama Back on Board. The contestants went Hawaii style! First, they had to climb up palm trees to get coconuts, which they would later have to carry through a race around the volcano. In the end, Amira won the challenge for her team, and Max became the first person voted off. This time, we’re going back to Jamaica, as it was our highest rated episode last season, see it all here on Total…Drama….Back on Board! ~Theme Song~ The winning team was sitting in first class. “Now this is the life,” Amira said as she popped a cookie in her mouth, and then she quickly went back to her oPod to check her rumblr. “I’m just glad that we won, and we don’t have to go back to that nasty economy class,” Anna stated, and everyone agreed. Meanwhile, Ingrid and Ari were talking about their obsessions. “OMG, like PINK!” Ari declared. “I like quesidillas, They’re sooooo good!” Ingrid replied. At that moment, a waiter brought Ingrid a quesidilla plate. “MY FAVORITE!” She shouted and she swallowed it whole. “Wow, you must really like those,” Jonathon told her as he walked by. Ingrid’s face was terribly red. Not because of blushing, but because that quesidilla was two hundred degrees hot. “MY FACE! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! NOT AGAIN!” she yelled as she began to breathe out fire. Amira had been taping the whole thing. “I can post this on quickstagram, now that they got video! No, wait! Fline! Oh, I hate these kinds of decisions in life!” Amira said. This prompted CJ to facepalm. The scene switched to economy class. “This place seriously stinks,” Lynne declared. “Oh, I didn’t notice,” Alexis said sarcastically. “Me neither,” Paz said literally. Samantha was busy putting on tons of perfume. “I can’t risk losing the scent of an angel!” she declared. “That angel is probably dead and decayed,” Vitor joked, as he and Lynne laughed about it. Samantha glared at them. Samantha CONF: Ok, I don't know what their deal is, but they better watch their backs. Junior was silently sitting in a corner of economy class, as if nothing is happening. "Whatcha doing?" Alexis approached him and asked. "Nothing, really. I never really noticed this before, but your eyes are like beautiful sapphires." Junior was busy manipulating Alexis. Junior CONF: Her eyes are the ugliest things i've ever seen. Alexis CONF: He's soo cute! The plane had landed at the same spot that they had landed last season. Except this time, there were no crushed psychos and chubby dudes. Everyone stepped off the plane, for Chris to tell them about today's challenge. "Today's challenge will be similar to last year's challenge. Well, at least the first part. You will be jumping off of the cliff into the water to retrieve one of the nine pendants in the water. In the end, the team with more pendants gets an advantage in the next challenge. Got it?" "What kind of advantage?" Junior inquired. "Trust me, one that you'll want to have. Now go change into your swimsuits, so we can begin." The scene switched to everyone standinh on the cliff in their swimsuits. "Because i'm the host, and I got sued out of everything I had, a new girl will be joining us today. Everyone, please welcome Cher onto the show!" A rather short blonde girl entered the scene in her swimsuit looking over-confident. Jonathon CONF: That girl has confidence. And I can't have anyone with confidence on this show if I wanna win. Cher CONF: I came to win, to fly, to conquer, and to thrive. It's that simple. But, i'm scared of heights....so don't judge me. "Is everybody ready?" Chris asked. “Umm…and what do we do if we like, I don’t know…DIE?!” Lynne raged. “That’s not my problem,” Chris responded, earning glares from everyone but Ari who was checking out Amira’s pink bathing suit. “Well, anyways…Go!” Chris said. CJ and Bradley ran up to the edge of the cliff. “Uh, you could go first,” CJ told Bradley. “No, no after you. I insist.” Bradley replied. At that moment, Amira came up and pushed CJ off the cliff. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH,” he shouted as he plunged towards the water. “He just needed a bit of a push,” she stated. Ingrid ran up to do the same for Bradley, only to have him grab onto her, and they went down together. “This is just like that time when I fell off the ferris wheeeeeeel!” Ingrid yelled as she fell. Cher was determined, but she was afraid of heights. Lynne was scared to jump down. Those two and Paz just went for it, but they all suddenly stopped when they reached the edge of the cliff. One by one, they jumped off. "This is not riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight!" Cher screamed as she plunged down towards the water. "This is so fun, yooooooooooooooo!" Paz shouted. "Mommy!" Lynne yelled. Jonathon fell silently. "Piiiiiiiink!" Ari shouted. The scene shifted to everyone soaking wet. Each team had been able to collect four different medalions, and the fight for the final one began. Amira and Samantha were up for the final round. "I'm gonna squash you like a...uhh.....like a squash!" Amira intimidated Samantha. "I'm gonna squash you like the other squash!" Samantha replied, trying to use a comeback, although it was clearly ineffective. "Go!" Chris shouted, and Amira immediately jumped. She landed on a rock. "MEDIC!" Chris shouted. Amira had been paralyzed, possibly permanently, and had broken most of her bones. To be continued...